


Connected; Inseperable

by aspermoth



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuada had the stronger heart. Nuada knew what to do. And so Nuala did it, because she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected; Inseperable

Nuada had always been the dominant twin, the leader of the two. He was the first to be born, and he had the stronger heart. Nuala knew that. She knew it all: that he was strong and she was weak; that he was steady and she was wavering; that he was firm and she was delicate. He told her so. And Nuada knew best.

They knew from an early age that they were different. Connected. When one was injured, they both bled. Their thoughts were mingled, shared, together. What one knew, the other knew. And Nuada knew that he was the stronger, more dominant twin, so Nuala knew it too. He was the leader: she was the follower.

When they were children, they spent all their time together. Nuala needed Nuada with her, to protect her from the other young fair folk. They wanted to be with her, to speak to her, to have her and hold her, but she did not want or need them. She only needed Nuada, her brother, her twin, and he only needed her.

Their father discouraged their closeness, but it only drove them closer. He attempted to keep Nuada away from her, to put a shield around her heart, but how could he cut her off from her own soul? She and Nuada were closer than any of the fair folk, like to a double cherry, two seeming bodies but with one heart. No, their father could never keep them apart.

They played together, ate together, bathed together, slept in the same room, lived and breathed each other. Inseparable.

Time passed. Others parted them, but only during the day. At night, they were together again, insisting upon sleeping in the same room despite the disapproval of their father. Nuada gave her strength, his strength, to fuel their joint defiance.

Nuada gave her everything. He was her whole world. And when it came time for them to join the adult world of the fair folk, he led and she followed, just as it should be. Just as it always was.

Just as it was at night, when he crept from his bed to join her in hers. When his hands explored her bare form, prompted hers to explore in turn. When one was injured, they both bled; when one was touched, caressed, tasted, they both shivered with the pleasure.

It was all harmless at first, innocent even, each twin exploring their own body in the darkness but sharing the sensations, the thoughts, the feelings, and when one orgasmed with a shuddering gasp, they both did, revelling in the release of secret pleasure they shared. And that was all it was, at first. But it didn't stay that way. It never did.

And that was when Nuada first joined her in her bed. When he told her that they shared something special, something nobody else could have, and that he wanted them to share it more closely. When his mouth kissed her lips; his hands teased her breasts; his tongue flicked across and up and down and inside and outside until she could stand it no more and their climaxes came together in a rush of emotion and pleasure. Some part of her knew it was wrong, that this was her brother, but that part was a small, foolish part that had no right to voice any thought. Nuada said so, and she loved him.

She loved him so much.

The next night, she repaid the favour, crept into his bed, tasted his mouth and his chest and his navel and the long, hard length of his cock. She felt his rapture as though it were her own: felt the way her own lips pressed against his shaft, tongue flicking every which way to tease every nerve ending until she felt his hand in her hair pressing her head down as his hips bucked against her face and they both came hard enough to see stars.

And she knew it was right and good because Nuada said so and she loved him.

And on the night of his exile, when he finally took her as his own and made love to her and with her whilst she screamed with the pleasure and her heart broke deep inside, she was certain that she would be lost without him, her other half, her own sweet soul, her brother. Nuada told her so.

And Nuada knew best.


End file.
